The present invention generally relates to the field of mounting assemblies, and particularly to device mounting and retention assemblies.
In the past, devices such as hard disk drives and other components were mounted in a housing, such as in an information handling system or convergence system, etc., by using screws to attach the device to holes contained on the housing. This method is time-consuming, expensive, and inefficient. To install or replace a device in a housing necessitated locating and removing all retaining screws, then manually replacing the screws to install a new device. Other methods intended to address this problem involve complicated retention systems. Some systems involve complicated parts that are incapable of selectively permitting the removal of a device, while retaining other devices contained in the housing. Other systems include trays that prevent efficient distribution of heat and/or fail to provide a suitable ground for the device.
It is the intention of the present invention to present an improved device retention assembly. By providing mounting guides that are capable of sliding through a guide channel, the device may be installed or removed more efficiently. The guides may be shaped as posts and mounted in mounting holes contained on the device to further simplify the structure. A retention mechanism disposed on the housing may engage the guide therein, providing a restraining force to provide stability and prevent removal of the device. The retention mechanism may be formed in a more simplified manner, thereby lowering production costs. For example, the retention mechanism may be formed as one piece mounted to the housing. Furthermore, the retention mechanism may be formed as an integral part of the housing, so the housing and retention mechanism may be formed in one process. In this way, the invention provides a simplified mounting and retention structure with electrical grounding capabilities. By forming the retention mechanism in the complementary shape of a guide, the retention mechanism may selectively engage a particular guide, thereby promoting correct orientation and proper installation of the device.
Additionally, a guide channel may be formed in the complementary shape of a guide so as to selectively allow movement of the particular guide through the guide channel, yet exclude other guides from entering the guide channel. The guide channel may also be strategically located to promote proper front-to-back installation of the device. The guide channel may also have a complementary size, such as width or height, to selectively allow movement of a particular guide through the guide channel, yet exclude other guides from entering the channel. In this way, the invention may promote the proper installation of the device in the housing and specialize different positions in a housing for different devices.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device mounting and retention assembly that may facilitate the efficient and correct orientation of a device for installation and removal.
The present invention is directed to a device mounting and retention assembly comprising a guide disposed on a device wherein the guide is capable of slidably moving along a guide channel so a retention mechanism may engage the guide thereby providing a restraining force and ground for the device.
The present invention is further directed to a device retention assembly comprising a guide mounted on a device wherein the guide is capable of slidably moving along a guide channel disposed on a housing so the retention mechanism is capable of flexibly engaging the guide, thereby providing a restraining force.
The present invention is further directed to a device mounting assembly comprising a first guide mounted on a device and a second guide mounted on a device wherein a guide channel is formed so as to selectively accept the first guide and exclude the second guide.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.